User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Orlando TCB Season 1 Episode 22: With Arms Wide Open (2)
Main Plot: Kayla (Mrs. Palmero drives Kayla and Ramona to school) Mrs. Palmero: '''Kayla, can you stay in the car, I'd like to talk to you privatley about everything. '''Ramona: I'll meet you at your locker Kayla! (Ramona walks out of Kayla's car and walks to the school) Mrs. Palmero: I'm sorry to hear about your break up Kayla. Kayla: Thanks mom, I don't see how everything can get worse. Mrs. Palmero: Do you know what your going to do with the baby? Kayla: I haven't even thought about that yet! Mrs. Palmero: '''I just want you to know that if you decide to keep it, I am willing to help you raise it. I will even raise the child when your off to college. I'm thirty-two, and still young as a parent. And I want you to still be able to do the things that you want to accomplish. We can even set up a nursery in our house. '''Kayla: '''Thanks mom! I will consider your offer. It may even make things easier for me. '''Mrs. Palmero: I just don't want your child to be a set-back on life. Theme Song Subplot: Damon (Damon walks into Mr. Hudsons office) Blake: How come you ditched our session yesterday? Damon: I auditioned for the school musical. It was a once in a lifetime oppertunity, and I don't want to give that up for a session that I take every day. Blake: Well, I hope you now realized that your going to have to miss every session now because of this play. Your going to have to put in a lot of time and effort into the production. And from what I heard, the movie you auditioned for back in September is what started the disorder. Damon: I just want to be able to do what I love! Blake: But that doesn't make everything better! It seems like you don't want to get help. Damon: '''I do want help. '''Blake: Then you need to be here. Damon: But I want to be in the play! Blake: I'll try talking to Mrs. Underwood so we can both try to make it work. But everyone agrees that you shouldn't be doing the play with your condtion. Me, your parents, and your friends all agree. Damon: I am doing this play no matter what everyone thinks! (Damon walks out of Mr. Hudson's office) Third Plot: Travis (Travis walks through the halls. He hears Quinn screaming) Travis: What was that for? Quinn: I'm Dorothy in The Wizard of Oz! Travis: How do you know that? Quinn: 'Frankie posted the cast list! It's by the theater! ''(Travis rushes toward the auditorium. He sees the cast list as sees his name in ensemble) 'Travis: '''She lied to me! ''(Donovan and May walk by) '''Donovan: Someone doesn't seem to happy. Travis: Molly lied to me! May: Molly is one of the most honest people I know. Travis: '''Then why is my name down in ensemble if she said i'm the Scarecrow? '''Donovan: It was probably a mix-up. You should go talk to Mrs. Underwood about it. You can talk to her about everything. She's more trustworthy then our own guidence counsler. (Travis walks away from Donovan and May) Main Plot: Kayla (Ramona walks to Kayla's locker and sees Seth there) Ramona: '''What are you doing here? '''Seth: I need to talk to Kayla. Ramona: I don't think she wants to speak with you. You dumped her! Seth: I know that, but something changed last night. (Kayla walks over there and see's the two of them talking) Kayla: What are you doing here. Seth: I want to talk to you about everything thats going on with us. Kayla: There is no "us" anymore. Ramona: I'm gonna go again. By the way, I can see why your so heartless Mr. Tin Man (Ramona walks away from them) Seth: I talked to my parents last night about your pregnancy. They didn't like it, but they thought me not being apart of everything was the worst decision I made. I still love you Kayla, and I want to be with you. I just don't think we can raise a baby. Kayla: My mom is willing to help me out. Sixteen years ago she went through the exact same situation that I'm going through now. (The bell rings) Seth: We're going to talk about this after school. And we need to come up with a solution by tonight. Kayla: I'll see you then (Seth walks away from Kayla) Subplot: Damon (Damon is walking down the hallway passed Mrs. Underwood's room) Elizabeth: Damon, may I have a word with you? (Damon walks into Mrs. Underwood's room) Elizabeth: '''Mr. Hudson told me about your bulimia and that you skipped Group Therapy for the auditions yesterday. '''Damon: I really want to be in this play! Elizabeth: But your health comes first, and if your struggling with an eating disorder that needs to be cured you should not be in this production. Damon: But you guys are going to need me! Elizabeth: I know that, which is why I'm changing your part. Damon: '''To what? I wanted to be the Cowardly Lion! '''Elizabeth: And you're still going to be the Lion. Damon: Then what's changing? Elizabeth: '''You are going to be the Understudy. If the origional lion is sick, you will be taking their place. If the Lion is here all three nights, you'll be ensemble. Your still in the play because your an amazing actor! But your health comes before this. '''Damon: I understand. As long as I am still in the play, I'm happy. Elizabeth: '''I'm glad we made a compromise. And if you skip another Group Therapy session, your out of the play. Just letting you know that because you need help getting over your disorder. '''Damon: Thanks Mrs. Underwood! (Damon walks out of her room with a smile on his face. Frankie and Molly walk into Mrs. Underwood's room) Third Plot: Travis (Travis walks into Mrs. Underwood's room. She is in there with Frankie and Molly) Travis: I have a problem with the play. Molly: '''Your the lead, why would there be a problem? '''Travis: '''Then why am I ensemble? '''Elizabeth: '''We put you down as The Scarecrow. '''Travis: Thats not what the sheet says. Elizabeth: I have a copy of the cast list in the room. Let me take a quick look at it. (Mrs. Underwood looks at the cast list) Elizabeth: It must have been a typo, cause we put you down as The Scarecrow. Frankie: That's not a typo Mrs. Underwood. I believe he deserves to be ensemble, so I changed his part. So Travis, you didn't get the part. Travis: '''What do you mean I didn't get the part? '''Frankie: New guys don't get to walk around like they own the school! (Travis pushes Frankie) Molly: 'Ok guys stop this! '''Elizabeth: '''Travis we are going to change the list. Frankie, may I have a word in private? ''(Molly and Travis leave her room) Main Plot: Kayla (Kayla and Seth meet outside the school) '''Seth: I want to get back together with you. Kayla: So do i Seth: But I don't think I can raise a baby. Kayla: '''I want to raise it. I don't want to kill our child or abort it. And if we do put it up for adoption, I don't want to lose something we made! My mom doesn't want me to abandon our child, which is why she even suggested that she would take care of it when we're in school. And if you want me, your going to have to want the baby. '''Seth: Don't I get a say in what happens? Kayla: '''But it's my body! Shouldn't I decide what I want to go through. '''Seth: What about the future? Kayla: Like I said, my mom will take care of the baby until we graduate from college. Seth: And your absolutly positive that you want this? Kayla: I am! This is what I want to do. Seth: '''Should we talk to your mom about this? '''Kayla: If you want to, then we should go talk to her together. Seth: 'I'm just glad we made up. '''Kayla: '''Me too ''(Seth and Kayla kiss) Subplot: Damon (Rebecca and Chloe find Damon at his locker) '''Rebecca: How come you skipped? Damon: The play. But your brother and Mrs. Underwood arranged it so I can do both. Chloe: '''Good! You really need to get better. '''Damon: I know that. Rebecca: Were just glad that your taking the big step and making an effort to get through your problems. Chloe: Good luck in the play! You better do a good job on that! Damon: '''Don't worry, I will be fantastic! When are we going boyfriend shopping? '''Rebecca: We have cheer, and you have therapy. Damon: '''How about after? '''Chloe: Love the idea! Can't wait! (The three freshmen hug each other, and walk toward the gymnasium) Third Plot: Travis (Travis is walking down the hall with Molly) Molly: Are you mad at me? Travis: No. I thought you lied, but it was all Frankie. Molly: I'm just happy we worked everything out. Frankie can get a little jealous sometimes. Travis: '''A little? '''Molly: Yeah, your right, he gets jealous about everything! (Frankie walks over to them) Frankie: '''Congrats Scarecrow, practice is tomorrow. And I'm sorry. It's just I kinda wanted to be in it too. But everything worked out alright. I'm Oz! '''Travis: Well, congrats. But don't think you can be forgiven for sabataging my part too easily. But for the sake of the play, I guess we can make up. Frankie: 'Cool then, I guess. I should go see Randi. I'll talk to you all later ''(Frankie walks away. May and Donovan walk toward them) '''Donovan: Now we need to go celebrate? May: Trip to the mall? Molly: Count me in! (The four of them laugh as they leave the school) Main Plot: Kayla (Kayla and Seth walk into Kayla's house) Kayla: Mom I have something to tell you! (Mrs. Palmero walks over to them) Mrs. Palmero: What's he doing here? Seth: I messed up leaving your daughter. Knowing what you went through losing your family because of her, I don't want to do that to her. Kayla: We decided to take your offer on the baby. We want to raise our child here. Mrs. Palmero: I think you made the right choice. And I think I made the right one two keeping you. Seth: So how is this going to work exactly? Mrs. Palmero: The only other room avaliable is the one Ramona's staying at. Thinking about everything, it's probably not the best idea for her to be staying here. It was a nice thing to do, but the baby can't be staying here if she is. Kayla: '''Your right. I just don't want Ramona to be going back to the people she use to live with. '''Seth: We'll help her find a place. Kayla: I'm just worried thats all. (Seth hugs Kayla. Mrs. Palmero joins them) ...Next Time on Orlando TCB... May's addiction is getting worse by the minute. (May opens her last bottle of wine and drinks it) But can she get more... May: Do you think you can help me out? Without getting caught? (A police officer walk over to May) Police Officer: Excuse me miss, but can I see what you have in that bag? May: Why do you need to see it? Find out in an all new Orlando TCB! Coming Saturday, October 13th, 2012 Only on Orlando TCB and Degrassi Wiki Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts